epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Patts9009/Epic Rap Battles Of Little Shit Thing
The Doctor and I were making random battles. So far, we made 2 battles. And we're tied in our opininon. So, the battles will be in this order. *The Nostalgia Critic vs Ray William Johnson *Vinyl Scratch vs J. Oppenheimer *For the lolz: Mordecai and Rigby vs Spongebob and Patrick Battle #1 The Nostalgia Critic (J1coupe) and Ray William Johnson (Patts9009) battle to see who has the better review video. The Nostalgia Critic: Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic! I remember it so you dont have to. Why don't you steal one of my videos and upload a few? cuz thats all you do, with your overused dick jokes your show is worse than the Pearl Harbor, a complete hoax You're nothing without the internet, you unoriginal lunatic Leaving Maker Studios, were you scared, you obssessed prick I'm the leader of Kickassia, So hereby I decree You suck worse than whores suckin' them equal three! Ray William Johnson: Welcome back to another episode of =3. We got a great line of fails for you to see. Including this one right here. The Nostalgia Critic? You're more like the Nausea Guy With No Dick. Me videos make everyone laugh, yours make them frown. Oh! Did you see that? Your verse fell into the water, they'll drown. Big deal. Better off dead, just like you. Now go back to Channel Awesome. I don't need a studio, my videos are boss. Yours get raped in the ass, filled with cum. The Nostalgia Critic Time to take this battle one step further, cuz I like to go beyond I'll take over that channel since you are about to get pawned You always force people to like and subscribe, you little posse? How's it feel to get #1 subscribed stolen by the Smosh? I'm going to beat you and your vid all the way to Mars You'll feel worse than Chester A. Bum with many scars Go back to your law study, I'm about to commit a crime But unlike your BREAKINGNYC, it's real this time. Ray William Johnson You call this a battle? I thought I was reviewing one of your shitty videos. I always get the P, you get the D. You're gayer than Robin, you stupid hoe. I have more subscribers than you. You can't get more than 40804. You're looking at my =3 with your huge ass glasses, you obviously want more. When you try to review a something, it always ends in disaster. My reviews are so hardcore, you'll be calling mine Master. One more thing, before they laugh at your verses, TNC. Everyone does better than you, even the nerd that plays stupid VGs. Poll for battle 1 Who won? The Nostalgia Critic Ray William Johnson Battle #2 This time, Father of the Atom Bomb, Oppenheimer (J1coupe), goes up against #1 DJ in Equestria, Vinyl Scratch (Patts9009). Vinyl Scratch: Yo! Vinyl is the house. My verse will be defying the rules of physics. Your verse will be crushed by my bass cannon, and my sick lyrics. You're "Father of the atom bomb?" That's nothing compared to me. I'm the most renown DJ is all of the world. From Equestria to overseas. You won't be able to keep up with my beat. You right out fail. You're dumber than Derpy when she's delivering mail. I'm turning up the volume to eleven, you better keep up. Because you won't win this. Even Big Mac knows, "Eeyup." Oppenheimer: Fear my rap skills, I'll kill off your buds and make you feel lonely For now I become death, the destroyer of ponies. An animal with a horn playin' dumb music, ain't this a trinity But you can't BANG anything, so there's not any affinity. After I'm done with you, my rhymes will leave you infected Then I know you will yell out that I got 'Man, hatin' Project' I will follow you and end you till the end, like McCarthy so go back to your stupid fans and continue that sodomy! Vinyl Scratch: Sorry, you say something? I was too busy composing. You'll be left in awe when I finish this show. You made a silly bomb, I made a life lasting legacy. Go ask Rarity for help on your poor elegancy. Or perhaps go see the Doctor, he'll help you learn. That you + your bomb equals no more turns. When I finish this verse, you'll be blown away. While you're tasting the wubs, my large array. Oppenheimer: It's funny how a kid show is talking about a long lasting legacy, Give it some time and you will be a shameful history, mine an odyssey Just like the government it's time for Project 'Shake Down' Dropping thousands of lyrical bombs at this little commie clown The time will come when mankind will curse them ponies' name People will call you Hiroshima since you will end up in a flame! We'll have to shut down your little club, Mr. bad rhymer Let your customers to visit me, the DJ 'OPEN'heimer! Poll for battle 2 Who won? Vinyl Scratch Oppenheimer Battle #3 The famous Sponge and Starfish, Spongebob and Patrick (Patts9009), take on Mordecai and Rigby (J1coupe) Spongebob and Patrick: SB: I'm ready! Are you ready to kick some butt, Patrick? P: I am Spongebob! Who's are we going to kick? SB: "A pair of slackers who can't a job done." They're girls, all they want to do is have fun. P: Spongbob, what do you mean? SB: They're the worst duo the world's ever seen. A Blue Bird and a Raccoon? How lame. And neither can even get a dame. P: That's sad. Especially since we have Sandy. SB: Yeah, and with her mind, she'll come in handy. She'll blast you into the Future, then the Past. Then we'll throw a "Get well" party; it'll be a blast! P: Why a "Get well" party? Because they'll be beat. SB: So badly. You've been standing too long, take a seat. Now, we don't mean to brag or boast. But we are burning these two to toast. Mordecai and Rigby: M: OHHHH! Who lives in a fruit and a rock under the sea? R: These idiots whose about to get burned, third degree! M: stupider than Pops and annoying as Muscle Man they are, R: A sponge and a starfish who wouldn't get far! M: We're about to Death Kwon Do these fools back to Bikiny Bottom, R: beating you fools so bad 'til you show a Suds symptom! M: I mean, how can these seafoods possibly think they can beat us? R: we are better than you fools, even at raising Squidward's stress! M: Imma eat up that Pineapple and bang Sandy all the way to Texas, then bust a rhyme over the seven seas, leaving y'all infectious! R: Your verses are slower than Gary, stupider than Plankton's plans, Now this new duo is about to take over your franchise and fans! M: Compared to us, you guys are no more than a bucket of chum, R: I rather hang out with Benson than this group of bums! M: How 'bout we Skips-a your turn, because we've already won, R: Just accept this regular folks as true number one. Who won? Spongebob and Patrick Mordecai and Rigby Category:Blog posts